In the field of novelty glasses, whenever a wearer wants to play the role of a different character, a different pair of eyeglasses is typically used for each character having certain eye characteristics. In order to eliminate the need to buy multiple pairs of eyeglasses for different characters it would be advantageous if a base pair of eyeglasses could be provided with multiple interchangeable overlays with different character eyes.